Forbidden
by Taint
Summary: Can Malfoy and Sprout stay together after their secret is revealed?


Okie-doke; let's get down to business. I don't own Harry Potter.which is a real shame, because I'd really be rollin' in cash, wouldn't I? Yeah, that's JK.Rowling's job. And all of the credit goes to Aynisha, who came up with this ship pairing. I just wrote the story. - - -  
  
Professor Sprout hobbled across the lawn the great castle of Hogwarts after talking with Hagrid about pesky blast-ended skrewts. She was rather looking forward to a nice cup of tea and a chat with her teacher-friends during her break.  
"Good afternoon, Professor", she said as she passed McGonagoll, who seemed to be in a hurry and replied with a quick nod. Sprout's desire for some tea grew stronger as a gust of wind rushed past her from one of the opened windows.  
What the windows are doing opened in this weather, I don't understand, but-  
Sprout's train of thought was interrupted as the sound of various objects being smashed into tiny bits filled the hall. It didn't take much knowledge to figure out who what, or who, had caused the racket -Peeves the poltergeist. He was always the one behind little stunts like this.  
"Oh, where is that Bloody Baron when you need him?" she thought aloud as she walked forward. Dust seemed to be pouring out of a classroom just down the hall. When she finally reached it -wand drawn- she did not find Peeves, but one of her students.  
"Draco Malfoy!" she shouted at the shadow in the corner with with slicked back, blonde hair. The boy whipped around, causing his robed to swirl about him, revealing a pale, pointed face.  
"Yes, Professor Sprout?" Draco said innocently. He kept his hands behind him, obviously concealing something.  
"What in Heaven's name are you doing, child? Look at this mess!"  
Draco glanced quickly around the room. Dust was hovering in the air and pieces of clay and glass littered the floor Sprout took a few steps closer, so she could see him more clearly in the thick dust. Draco made a little cough and shifter his weight from one foot to the other, and then back again. "I.uh.I saw Peeves wreaking havoc in here, so I came to stop him. You've got to understand, Professor, he's a hard one to fight."  
Sprout was sure he was lying now. Malfoy wasn't one to care for school property.  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy. I know. Now, tell me, what's that behind your back?  
"Nothing!" he answered, a little too quickly. "Don't be silly now, Malfoy! I know you're hiding something." At this, Sprout stood even closer, so she was less than two feet away from his face. Draco sighed and slowly revealed what he had been guarding. Sprout gasped in shock.  
"That's.that's."  
"The sword of Salazar Slytherin, Professor?" Draco suggested.  
"Yes! Where'd.how.why? I .I can't believe.what are you doing with that? That is a prized school heirloom!"  
"I.I found it in the Slytherin Tower."  
"It's not kept in the Slytherin Tower, my dear boy."  
Draco was apparently trying to make up another lie, but no words were allowing themselves to form. Sprout was growing tired of this. All she wanted was some tea!  
"Mr. Malfoy, I am afraid that I'll have to bring you to Snape if you can't tell me what's going on. And I strongly doubt that he'd be happy about this."  
Draco stood still, leaning against the wall, trying to put words together.  
"Very well, Draco. You leave me no choice. Come along now" Sprout said as she made her way towards the door, but Draco didn't even flinch. Sprout's patience was wearing thin.  
"Mr. Malfoy, come with me now." She let out a sigh of relief as he finally withdrew from the wall to follow her. She turned to lead them to Snape, unaware of Draco's mind racing to think of a way to get out of this. After a few seconds, he had it. Just before Professor Sprout was about to turn the handle, Draco leapt in front of him, preventing her from getting out.  
"Mr. Malfoy, please-"But before she could finish her statement, Draco did something no one saw coming. He threw his arms around her and planted a kiss on her lips. Sprout's eyes widened in shock as Draco pressed against her. His mind began to calm down. For some reason, he didn't mind kissing someone old enough to be his mother.  
To his surprise (and delight), she began to kiss him back. Her hand made its way up to stroke his soft blonde hair. She had completely forgotten about the sword. She had forgotten that Malfoy was a student. All she could think about was how she wished the kiss could last forever.  
The moment was ruined when Draco breathed in a cloud of dust, causing him to choke and cough. Sprout remembered again where she was and who she was with. She looked blankly at the sword on the ground.  
Maybe we could lie and say that we had nothing to do with it. We could blame it on a nasty student.or Peeves!  
Draco was done coughing now. He looked at Sprout and felt two distinct emotions, including fear. Fear for being turned in for stealing the sword and destroying school property.and kissing Sprout. But he also looked at her with a feeling of longing. He wanted to kiss her again. It was one of the most powerful things he had ever felt.  
"You may go now, Draco", Sprout said without looking at him. Draco felt shocked and worried.  
"But wait.am I in trouble? Are you going to tell Snape?  
"Go eat your lunch. Don't tell you friends anything Malfoy. Do you understand?" Malfoy just stared at her, looking confused.  
"Neither one of us will tell, right?" she asked, looking at him again. He smiled with relief.  
"Right." Draco turned and left the room, but he had no intention of going down to lunch. His appetite had greatly decreased.  
  
- - - Okay then. That's all for now. Please Read and Review so I can see how bad I screwed up and how I can fix it. Next chapter will be up when I have enough time to write it. Thanks, Love!  
  
~Taint 


End file.
